Kidnapped Love
by KameeraJones
Summary: Edward leaves Bella but after a while she gets over it and meets the irresistible Alec and consideres a life with the Volturi but who will she choose in the end. BxA maybe BxE towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way own twilight (if only)but I have a challenge for those reading my story, I dare you to come up with a good AlecxBella story that is over 5k words. If you do Pm me plz.**

It's been about four months since, Edward Cullen, left me.

At first I was heartbroken I still am but now I feel slightly better. He didn't love me he made that perfectly clear when he left.

_Flashback_

"_We're leaving Bella," he looked at me with his hard cold eyes that I could no longer swim in instead they looked at me as though to dare me to step in his Antarctic looking orbs just so that I could get dragged down into nothingness. "Before you even ask you are no coming you don't belong in my world you deserve a human life."_

"_I don't want a human life; I want a life with you!"I pathetically told him, I could feeling wetness on my face but I didn't care, I wanted him to see my desperation and perhaps stay with me out of pity if not out of love._

"_I no longer love you, Bella." Edward said calmly and perhaps I bit hurt, but I have no idea why he would feel that way. _

_Those six words cut like little swords at my heart, he look at me once before uttering a good bye and running back to what I presume was his house at vampire speed._

_I ran after him yelling "Why Edward why," but then I started feeling indignant how dare he play with my emotions like I was some worthless piece of trash "I hate you so much, I will NEVER forgive you for this Edward Cullen!"And with that I feel to the ground and sobbed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 45 minutes. I got up and brushed myself off, I vowed to myself never to cry about that jerk ever again. Then I walked in the direction of my house with my head held high even though my eyes were probably red and puffy, and my hair looked a mess._

_End Flashback_

I was a zombie for one week then I came back with a vengeance. I was still the same but instead I felt lighter without him perhaps because I'm not in constant fear of being somebody's snack.

Anyway back to the present. Today was a Monday morning, and I didn't know why but when I looked in the mirror this morning, I finally saw it.

I saw what Jerkward was talking about, I didn't see myself clearly but today I did I smiled at my chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair today I actually felt ….pretty. To celebrate my new sudden boost in self esteem, I adorned my body with an actually nice looking outfit. I wore a snug red t-shirt and a plain black skirt that stopped three inches above my knee and wore my new black flats, Renee, sent from, Florida. I actually looked okay for a change. I went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal and once I was finished I hoped in my truck.

I throughout my ride to school I felt followed; it seemed every turn I took two cars followed. One was a red Ferrari and the other a black Jaguar. I decided I was being paranoid but just as a precaution I took the long way to school, but sure enough those cars were still there. Annoyed and frustrated, I just drove to school and got out my truck to look at the two separate cars on either side of me.

I looked as three people came out of each car and that's when I noticed something, I noticed red eyes and when I turned to rush to the main office a pair of eyes was locked with mine. I stood there petrified and unable to move.

**-So what do you think please rate and tell me if I should continue or not.**


	2. Explanations and a long day

**I don't own these characters they are all Stephanie's**

For a while I just stared curiously at the red eyes then noticed the person they belonged to. They belonged to a boy who looked to be about eighteen, he had chalky skin but with an olive complexion he had brown curls and they stopped just before his eyes, he was very handsome but then again so were all vampires. I barely had enough time to take this in before he crushed his rock lips against mine. He kissed me! Right in front of the whole school! In the background I could already her Lauren and Jessica gossiping about my new 'boy toy'. I was so pissed but somewhere in the back of my mind I registered this kiss as one of the best I ever had even compared to Edward.

After the boy moved his lips from mine, he just hugged me as though he was reuniting with someone he hadn't seen for thousands of years ,but at the same time he could've actually had that happened before, since he doesn't age or die naturally. All the while he hugged me I just stood limply and was in shock that the most handsome man I had ever scene was holding me, I tried to shoo those thoughts out of my head when I heard him whisper the explanation to his weird actions.

"My name is Alec Volturi of the Volturi." Hmm that sounded familiar I mused but kept quiet. "Aro has sent me and my siblings to come back to Italy with you alive or as a vampire. We need to keep a close watch on you for the time being I'm going to pretend to be your boy friend. I can explain more during your classes but for right now just go along with it." I barely heard him, but I whispered back that I understood then we broke from our hug to meet the gazes of everyone at Forks High.

My cheeks burned scarlet and I tried to get to the main office without any more attention but they wouldn't have that.

"I've missed you so much!" Alec exclaimed so everyone could hear him, he gave me a slight nod only I could see as if telling me to play along all the while he put his hand on the small of my back.

"I've …missed you too? I replied but it sounded more like a question then anything else.

I heard Alec quietly groan at my bad lying, and then out of the corner of my eyes I saw the only other male in the group of vampires slightly chuckle and smirk. He looked like Emmett except his hair has black, he was slightly taller, and had less of an innocent face.

Alec and I were quiet all the way into the office until we had to go get his schedule. I stood in the corner of the room, wondering why the Volturi wanted me, I'm just a plain Jane, and I'm nothing special…Oh great my ounce of self esteem this morning just left. It was all their fault I was finally normal then more vampires come. "Stupid vampires," I muttered. Alec smirked at me and then walked up to the school secretary.

I watched the dazzling happen on Mrs. Corby and I very much wanted to laugh. Alec walked up to her and introduced himself and his siblings… wait his siblings? I must've missed them come while I was staring, but now I did see them he pointed to each one and gave their names to Mrs. Corby. I learned the Emmett looking one was Felix and the two girls I barely noticed were Jane and Heidi. Jane had red eyes, of course, and blonde hair she had a childish look about her and she resembled a female Alec. Heidi was well… beautiful; she had beauty that could rival Rosalie's. She had violet eyes and shiny light brown hair with blondish streaks throughout it and it came down I waves to her waist. I was temporarily stunned looking at everyone's beauty, but when I noticed they all moved to the door I followed and found out they had every class with me.

The thing that surprised me the most was that Jane actually took a liking to me and couldn't stop talking about how good friends we were going to be. I smiled I think Jane and will become best friends.

Okay our first class was history that was without a doubt the worst class to have with ancient vampires! They all laughed at our wrong information and tried to cover it up with coughing. But that was the most exciting part of the day, or at least I thought.

I had to sit down with the Volturi at lunch I still tried to remember who they were they sounded so familiar and then it dawned on me.

_Flashback_

"_What would you have done if you were too late to save me?" I asked Edward weeks after my encounter with James._

"_Well I probably would've gone to the Volturi to ask for death, since Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have helped me." He shrugged and said indifferently._

"_Who are the Volturi?" I asked curiously._

"_They are a royal family, they're kind of like the law enforcers in our world and they eliminate any threat they see as endangering our secret."Edward said darkly_

_End Flashback _

I gasped as I remembered and suddenly I felt scared. "Come on Bella," Heidi started as she and the others headed to the lunch line. I took all my strength not to start hyperventilating where I stood, but I followed them and tried my best to look cool, calm, and collective.

I thought I was going to be okay until Mike Newton came up to me, looking very upset. I was almost about to look away until he directed his full direction on me. "Bella," he said "how come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. I know you couldn't have met him before me." I was about to apologize when he said "I know your upset about it but why don't you go on a date with me tonight?" He begged me with his eyes but I could see Alec, Jane, Heidi, and Felix looking at me as if to say 'you're going to ruin everything if you say yes' so I decided to let him down easy.

"Mike. I'm sorry but me and Alec are in love, and no matter how really unexpected and I mean really, really unexpected it was we are inseparable." I said with my sympathy face on.

"But Bella," Mike began until he saw Alec suddenly in front of me with an angry expression on his beautiful face. _Aww man Bella stop fantasizing about someone who will never want you _I thought.

"She said no." Alec growled menacingly while pulling me tightly to his side by my waist, I felt bad for Mike because it looked like he would pee himself but he scurried away. Alec still looked upset and all I wanted to do was somehow make him happy again. So I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered my thanks in his ear and for some reason he shivered, maybe he wasn't used to a human so close to him. Yes, that had to be it, because there was no way he liked me. Somewhere on my right side I saw Jane and Heidi smiling smugly.

The rest of the day went great and when it was time to go home I was at the group of vamps and then drove back to my house. When I got home Charlie left a note saying he won't be back 'til late. Since I made dinner yesterday and there was leftovers I decided to do my homework, and retire early. It was only eight o clock after I was done my homework and after I took my traditional relaxing shower and was out at eight forty five. I curled into bed and thought back on my crazy day and before I dozed off I could've swore I felt a cold pairs of hands playing with my hair.

I dreamed about Alec that night.


	3. House calls

**Hope you like it I'll try updating every other day. I don't own these characters but Steph does.**

I woke up feeling refreshed, but the weird thing was my skin felt cold, almost like I was snuggling with an ice cube. I quickly dismissed the thought and hurried to my closet to get a red tank top and black skinny jeans. I took a long rejuvenating shower, grabbed a pop tart and went outside expecting to go to my truck but I was greeted by the two cars that followed me the day before. It was a good thing Charlie already left for work because it is nearly impossible to explain having two expensive, unfamiliar cars waiting to pick your daughter up for school. I felt a gust of cold air and turned to see Alec standing next to me.

"Aro's order to escort you to and from school," He explained coolly. "Shall we? You should probably hold on to me I know humans are clumsy but I hear you are especially so." he said offering his hand. I hesitantly took it with an angry look at his bluntness, and he escorted me to the Ferrari where I was bombarded with 'how did you sleep' and 'did you dream' by Jane. I sighed as Alec chuckled at my annoyance. I glared at him but since he was driving he probably didn't even notice.

We arrived in the school parking lot minutes later, as soon as I got out the backseat, Alec was behind me with his hand around my waist, and he gave me a cocky smirk when he saw I was clearly surprised at his actions. He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'we are supposed to be dating'. I blushed that it took me that long to remember why he was acting so friendly. He was laughing as he stared at my cheeks. I was mad. How dare he laugh and hold me close at the same time. I unhooked his hand from me and stormed off towards my first class. In the back I saw

The section we sat in and I hurriedly looked around to see if there was another seat. The only one was by Mike Newton, he looked ridiculously hopeful. Any another day I would just ignore him but I didn't want to be next to the Volturi. I sat next to him and without looking at his face, made my hair into a curtain shielding me from his glares. By now the whole Volturi crew was in their seats.

The class period took forever because every now and then Mike would 'accidently' brush past my thigh, and each time I could hear snickering coming from Alec, Jane, Felix, and Heidi. As soon as the bell rang I ran to my next class.

I avoided seating near them until lunch, after I got a sandwich and an apple I was heading off to my usual table until a cold arm pulled me back, to the table surrounded by the vampires. I turned to see who my captor was and saw a smiling Alec. I tried to struggle but against a vampire I was unbelievably weak all I did was huff and sit down after I reached the destination.

"How come you're avoiding us?" asked Heidi.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you." I said too fast.

"Yes you were, don't you like us?" Jane questioned with a heartbreaking pout.

"I do like you guys, it's just one of you, I was avoiding." I stated glaring at Alec, all he did was smirk for like the millionth time today.

"Prove it Bella; come to our house after school." Felix said. Jane and Heidi were jumping up and down and clapping at the idea where Alec looked indifferent. I just nodded my head not wanting to disappoint them.

The day went by rather fast after that, but people were already questioning why I was acting so coldly to my 'boyfriend', I hated having to pretend like I was dating that jerk but people would get suspiciously if we just automatically broke up.

We I went into the parking lot I saw Jane leaning over her car, she waved for me to come over to her, I did and almost too quick to comprehend she pushed me in the backseat, and started speeding to want I assumed was their house. All she did was talk and talk about what we were going to do and actually her plans sounded kind of fun, she slowed down as we pulled into a driveway and when it ended I saw a beautiful white mansion. I opened my door so we could walk in. Heidi and Jane were still gushing about hanging out with me. I walked into their house for what was going to be a long couple of hours.


	4. Embarassment

**I own none of the characters Stephanie Meyers does though.**

I walked in the house and even though the house looked slightly old on the outside inside it looked remarkably modern. The front doors lead to the living room which had a huge plasma screen TV, 3 couches, a bookshelf, and lead to a staircase and a kitchen. The theme of the house seemed to be red and white I noted as Jane and Heidi picked me up and ran to their room.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and screamed "Movies". Heidi left the room quickly and a couple seconds later returned with a lot of chick flicks. There were movies like _Dear John___and _Romeo and Juliet_ and _P.s. I love you _along with many other films. We watched two movies and each one of us was crying, well I was the only one crying they were just dry sobbing. Finally Jane got up and turned off the TV. "New activity" she announced "How about we play the game truth."

"What's that game?" I wondered out loud.

"It's like truth or dare, but there is no dare option." Heidi explained and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Okay I'll go first." Heidi decided. "Jane, what do you think about Felix?" Jane looked completely flabbergasted and at that I had to laugh. She just glared at me.

"I think he is funny, smart, cute, and understanding." She finally admitted. She then glared at me again and asked "Bella, what do you like my brother, Alec?"

I was not expecting this question at all, so I probably looked like a deer in headlights; she smiled triumphantly at this while Heidi just stared at me for my answer. "I think your brother is an egotistical jerk, who is way too cocky and is way too blunt." I answered but Jane did not back down.

"You didn't answer my question; I asked if you liked my brother."

I quickly looked down and blushed "Maybe a little bit." I whispered. They both looked at me and jumped for joy and I was confused why. I looked at the clock and it said 7:30. I quickly grabbed my stuff and realized I didn't have my truck with me. I looked expectantly at them, but then they gave me more pouts.

"Bella can't you please stay the night?" Jane asked.

"Well I need to call Charlie and..." I started.

"But we already called him, he said it was okay" Heidi said reassuringly.

"But what about my clothes, I need clothes for tomorrow."

"It's taken care of." Jane told me while lifting up a bag filled with an outfit from my house.

I looked at them strange. "How did you get my clothes, I've been with you the whole time."

"Well… we kind of sent Alec and Felix for that." Heidi said hesitantly, as if on que both of them walked in and from their eye color, I could tell they just hunted.

"Nice underwear Bella," Alec said looking at me up and down "I never pictured you as a lacy underwear type, but I'm not complaining."

"Yeah Bella, we had to look everywhere in your underwear drawer to find something at least a little bit modest.

My face must've been completely crimson. I was steaming. "How could you let those… those ... pervs get my underwear, let alone clothes. I'll probably be in school dressed like a prostitute!" I yelled at Jane and Heidi. They looked completely taken back after what seemed like forever I hear them mutter sorry while all the boys laughed. Us girls quickly walked back to the room to do whatever the next thing was.

Once we got there they looked the door, sensing my curiosity over our next thing to do they screamed "Makeover!" they lunged at me with make-up, nail polish, and hair dye. I let out a blood curling scream. I really, really hate makeovers.


	5. A dream perhaps

**I don't whatsoever own Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

Even after all my protesting they still gave me a makeover, which I admit was actually very nice looking. They used temporary dye to turn my hair blond; they also curled it and they painted my toes and fingernails red. I was admiring myself when they gave me a mirror and then realized I needed to bathe. They pointed to the bathroom so I took my pajamas out of my bag, and brought them with me to the bathroom. I placed them on the countertop and turned the shower.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the warm water I washed for about 20 minutes then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. Only about seconds after I did that I see Alec enter the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't turn around as he was still facing the door that quickly changed as he heard my breathing hitch. As soon as he realized I was face me looking clearly embarrassed. I quickly appraised him before I screamed loudly. He also screamed and in two seconds flat all the vampires in the house were in the bathroom. They looked at me then to Alec, realizing the situation, before breaking down in laughing fits. I swear I was going to be permanently red. I screamed for all of them to get and then locked the door when they finally left. I put on my clothes very fast and then walked outside to meet a very mischievous Jane and Heidi.

We walked back to their room and talked more before I yawned and they assured me I could go to sleep while they said they would go hunting. I fell asleep soon after to wake up at around two in the morning to someone touching my check. I was unsure how to act so I pretended to still be asleep.

Whoever was touching me whispered something in Italian and pressing their cold lips to mine briefly. I opened my eyes to see Alec as he pulled away at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say. I blinked and he was gone. I think I went to sleep again after the shook wore off and woke up at 6:30. I thought about the night before and to whether it was a dream or not.

**Next chapter is in Alec's point of view**


	6. Awaiting

**Stephanie owns them not me.**

Alec's POV

As soon as I got back from hunting with Felix, I heard my sister explain to Bella, I was the one to get her clothes. I decided to make Bella embarrassed because she was so cute when she blushed.

"Nice underwear Bella," I said looking at her up and down "I never pictured you as a lacy underwear type, but I'm not complaining."

"Yeah Bella, we had to look everywhere in your underwear drawer to find something at least a little bit modest." Felix mentioned grinning.

I walked upstairs as I heard her yelling at my sister and Heidi. Bella was an angel truly. I was so happy we we're pretending to date for her peers, when I got to kiss her when I first saw her I almost couldn't stop until my sister sent a little dose of pain, so I wouldn't do anything.. Inappropriate.

While the girls went up to their room I turned on my iPod and got lost into the music for about two hours until I decided to get up and bathe. I was focusing all my attention to Bella as I picked out my clothes and wrapped a towel around me. I heard the shower turn off and hear a heartbeat in the bathroom. I know it was wrong but I wanted to see her wrapped in a towel hair wet and then I'll know I could die happy.

I closed the door facing it as I heard her breathing hitch. I turned to see my now blond haired beauty, in nothing but a towel; she stared at me then screamed, just to make it look like I was too thoroughly embarrassed. In a matter of seconds my family came in and assessed the situation and no sooner than they did they went into a fit of laughter. Bella again amused me with her blush and screamed for us to get out before locking us out. I waited in my room until I heard her get out of the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and took a very long shower. Once I got out I figured my family left to go hunting since I couldn't smell them. I was left alone with Bella. After I got dressed I watched her sleep. She said my name multiple times when she was sleeping. I smiled at that. I couldn't help it anymore, I walked up to her and touched her cheek and then I grinned at her warmth. I thought that I could leave her alone if I could just kiss her once. I told her I loved her in Italian and it was true I loved the Swan girl. I pressed my lips to her and pulled back after around five seconds and found her eyes open. I was completely shocked so I stayed silent and as soon as she blinked I ran to my room. I wonder if she would remember this when she woke up. If she did then I'd be so screwed, Jane is so excited to have a friend not scared of her, Felix always wanted a little sister and Heidi was also attached to Bella.

I wallowed in self pity until I heard her bed creak and assumed she woke up to get ready for school since yesterday was a school night. I went and got my stuff necessary for the seven hour prison and waited for everyone downstairs. I really hope Bella didn't remember. I barely registered every one of my family members walk in also ready for school. We were all just waiting for Bella, yet only I was waiting to the reaction of her seeing me. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say…


	7. A blissful, burning kiss

**READ THE BOLD WRITING BELOW**

**I am uploading a new Bella and Volturi story. The story is called 'Many mates but few loves' it is about almost every guy in the Volturi guard fighting for the vampire Bella's affection. It will be posted by the end of Friday the thirteenth. Anyway I don't own these characters Steph does and enjoy.**

Alec's POV

She said the words I was dreading. "Alec can I speak to you for a second?" she asked. I hung my head and nodded then followed her outside. We walked straight forward for ten minutes then she turned to me.

Bella's POV

I woke up this morning sad. I'm falling for Alec Volturi while else would I dream he kissed me, I think if I spend any more time with him he'll find out I like him, and break my heart. Even though I was mostly over Edward I still can't deal with heartbreak again or at least any time soon. After I got ready for school I walked down in the living room and saw everybody there. It probably be better, if I did this sooner than later. I focused my vision on Alec and asked if I could talk to him. He hung his head and nodded.

We walked for ten minutes to get out of earshot of his siblings. I then turned to him, and started my little speech. "Alec, I don't think we should hang out anymore. I will go to Italy with you guys but other than that we just shouldn't be near each other. I'm rea-" I was almost done but he cut me off.

"Bella I'm sorry I kissed you last night but, I just," he took a deep breath "I think I love you Bella, but please, please don't stop talking with me, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"But, but, but," I stuttered "Alec I dreamed that you kiss me that's why I didn't be near you because I was falling in love with and you'd never love me back."

"Why wouldn't I love you, you're beautiful, smart, funny every time I'm with you I want to hold you."

"Really?" I questioned. All he did was nod and look at me, there was nothing but love in his eyes then I did something that surprised us both I kissed him and he quickly reacted.

He put both his hands on my waist and kissed me back with passion and wasn't nearly as reserved as Edward was. Our lips molded perfectly together. But in a second everything changed. We were both too caught up and before he even realized what happened, he bit me on accident. He immediately pulled away and looked at me horror struck.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" he picked me up and ran to his house as I was writhing in pain as his venom spread throughout my lip to the rest of my face and then to the rest of my body. I could barely hear Jane, Heidi, and Felix panic and yell at Alec demanding for answers. I was placed in a bed and laid there trying not to scream. I cold hand was holding my burning one and before I was consumed in pain I heard my angel say "Please forgive me, I love you so much."


	8. Startling news

**Stephanie Meyer definitely owns these characters.**

Bella POV

For three days, the burning continued. I tried not to scream or even whimper because I didn't want Alec to feel guilty. I silently prayed for death, I just laid their while someone was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I counted each and every second until the transformation was complete. After two days, 22 hours, and 48 minutes the fire started retreating to my heart, and it started going into overdrive. Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, and then nothingness.

I opened my eyes and it was like this was the first time I ever actually saw something. It was almost as if I was being held under murky water as a human and just bobbed my head out. I looked to my left and saw Alec and only him sitting in a chair by my bedside. I heard his breathing hitch as we locked eyes, I slowly made my way over to him, and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

I leaned in closer to him, and inhaled his scent. He smelt of cranberries and vanilla, with a hint of lavender.

"Bella I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" he proclaimed quietly. "If I hadn't lost control and was more careful then you'd still be human and-"

I closed my eyes and quickly leaned closer until our lips were touching and shut him up. I felt a pleasant shock go through me as we kissed. Instantly I wanted more; I pulled myself closer to him while knotting my hands in his hair. He brought me even closer when he pulled me by my waist to him. I was sitting in his lap now. I was so consumed in this wonderful moment I didn't even hear the door open.

Someone coughed and I looked over to the door. Jane looked annoyed and mildly disgusted, along with Heidi and Felix. "If you don't mind can you guys continue that later? We have a guest down there waiting for you Bella."

"Me?" I said

"Yes, they seem quite upset you aren't human anymore. Follow us they're down stairs." Felix answered.

I removed myself off of Alec's lap, and I grabbed his hand leading us downstairs and to the living room. Their stood Alice sitting down on a couch with her hands in her head.

"Alice?" I asked

"Bella," she said looking panicked "Edward knows you are a vampire, he's coming here to try and win you back."

"Well Alice, I don't want him back. He was only my first love but he is not my mate." I said calmly and as I did so I latched onto Alec.

"I know that but the problem is when he finds out he is going to try and kill Alec!"

"Don't worry we can protect him and he is a skilled fighter." Heidi interrupted.

"You don't understand!" Alice screamed frustrated. "There is only three ways the vision ends. Either Alec dies, Edward dies or… or…" she looked up at me and gulped "Bella dies."

There were hisses and growls everywhere and everybody was furious. I just held on to Alec more. "What time will he get here?" I murmured quietly.

Alice looked at me with a heart wrenching expression. "In one hour." I froze and so did everyone in the room. Somebody was going to die soon and it was either going to be someone I cared for, or me.


	9. Leaving

**Thanks for getting me out of my slump. I don't own these characters and without further ado chapter eleven.**

I looked from Alice to Alec, an idea popped into my head. "Alec come on let's pack our stuff." I said.

He looked at me perplexed and asked "What?"

"I have an idea; we've been in this house for awhile so our scent is everywhere, so if we pack our stuff leave and cover up our scents he'll think we're still here while Heidi, Jane, and Felix distract him." I explained.

Alec came from his look of confusion to understanding, and then he looked at me like I was the smartest person in the world. He picked me up in a hug and twirled me around and I giggled. He set me back down again kissed me on the cheek he grabbed my hand and led us upstairs to his room so he could get his things together.

"Don't try anything up there you two!" Felix yelled up at us and I was sure if I was human I'd have a pink face. Everyone laughed except for Alice she looked broody. I hope she didn't think now that I don't like Edward that she's not my sister anymore. While I was thinking Alec bound upstairs with me close behind and stopped at a white, painted door. He opened it slowly to reveal his room.

Since he just moved here a couple days ago he yet to unpack so all he had to do was grab a bag by the side of his bed. His room resembled Jane's except there was no bed, only a couch and a bookcase. It was unbelievably plain, he just had a white wall and all white furniture but to his credit the room was huge with bags sprawled everywhere.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I looked up at him and saw he was completely ready. I nodded my head and he picked me up bridal style and ran e to the door where my bag of clothes was already. I picked them up and made my way over to everyone.

"Good bye you guys, we'll see you soon," I looked over to Alice and she was looking at her shoes looking upset. I quickly scooped her up in a hug and whispered so only she could hear "you'll always be my sister and that made her look all the much cheerier.

"Bye Bella," she said smiling at me after I let her go. Then she stood with a faraway look in her eyes, she snapped out of it and then focused her attention on me again, she looked slightly happy. "Edward will be fooled for a few days and from there it gets blurry but I saw no one's death!"

"Ready?" Alec called me to me.

"Of course" I answered back. He took both our suitcases and loaded up the jaguar. After that he slid into the driver's seat.

We took off easily going about 150 mph, now that I was a vampire I loved speed. The problem was we were heading to god knows where and we had no idea what to do when we got there.

6 hours later

Alec's POV

Bella and I had been driving for about 6 hours and we reached Chicago. On the way here we talked about everything and if it were possible I think I'm even more in love with her.

We reached a hotel down town I think it was the Ramada. We put our things away and decided to tour the town. We we're almost to the tourists when I remembered something. Bella didn't hunt! It was my experience newborns should hunt the second they awake. We were nearing the heart of the city when I floored it. She looked at me confused and all I said was "hunt". She immediately grabbed at her throat; I assumed Bella would adopt the Cullen diet so we drove to the nearest forest.

"Okay Bella," I started "let your sense take-" before I could get out the rest she darted into the trees. I ran after her barely keeping up, I knew what she was heading for there were three deer about one mile east. We ran until we spotted them in a clearing. I hadn't fed in four days but these animals smelt so… revolting. I just sat down and watched her. She was so unbelievably graceful, and she was kind of… hot. After she was down feeding she turned to me.

She was completely spotless, she was a natural hunter. I walked up to her and all I wanted to do was kiss her so that's what I did. I started out slowly at first but passion built fast. We stayed in that clearing for the rest of the day.


	10. Trapped

**Sorry I didn't update for like a week I was trying to finish my other stories. Without further ado here we go. I don't own these characters SM does.**

Bella's POV

My first hunt was great but the best part came after draining the animal. It was about the middle of the night when Alec and I finally got up.

"Aww man, my clothes are completely shredded" I complained. Alec chuckled then moved from next to me. "Alec?" I called out.

He was back instantly completely clothed and holding a shirt and jeans. "Here you go, we left some of the luggage in the car, I guess it came in handy." He explained. I quickly put the clothes on and stood up next to Alec.

He put his arm around my shoulder "I love you, Bella."

I snuggled into his side "I love you too, Alec."

We walked at a fast pace for a human but a slow pace for vampires to the car. I picked up my phone which was beeping signaling I missed a call. I flipped my phone open and saw I had 20 missed calls and 10 voicemails all from Alice. I looked at Alec and he shrugged, and started the car.

I listened to all the messages they just said for me to call her back growing more and more urgent each time until the last message.

_Message_

"_Bella, please answer your phone, I saw you having your first hunt today…and I saw what happened afterwards. Anyway the point is Edward was here when I had the vision! He read our minds he knows where you are and what you guys did. He is in a murderous rage. Whatever you do, don't go back to the hotel! Go anywhere but there, he's still downstairs being distracted. Call me when you are a safe distance away. But wait you can't-"That's all she whispered then line went dead._

_End Message_

Alec heard what the message said he slammed the brakes and made a u-turn. "When was that message made?" He asked anxiously.

I opened up my phone again and went to the message. "It was made about 5 hours ago. That means he's already here." I replied.

"And it means he's already looking for us." Alec finished. He had both his hands on the steering wheel, he was probably worried. We both remembered what Alice said, we both knew someone was going to die tonight.

I gently put my hand on his arm. "It's going to be okay." I reassured.

"Bella, it's not okay if I lose you, I don't… I…" he stammered

"You won't lose me and I won't lose you either, we'll find a way around the vision." I said confidently, but on the inside I was unsure. The car stopped. "Why'd you stop the car?" I asked.

"Maybe we can get more time if we run." He got out the car and opened my door, always the gentleman even in impending doom. I looked around and saw we weren't in Chicago anymore but we were probably still in Michigan. There were trees around us and we were on a back road. "Come on" He said grabbing my hand.

We were sprinting faster than the average vampire until I stopped and pointed to a cave. "We could hide in there and he won't find us." Alec just nodded his head and we went inside the cave. We walked deeper inside, there were no bats, but I did smell dry animal blood and it belonged to a carnivore, maybe it was a bear. But then I smelled something more.

"Can you smell that?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it smells… sweet." He stated looking at me with worried eyes.

Everything clicked in place. "Vampire." I whispered.

"Good job, Bella." A voice announced from the entrance of the cave. Alec and I turned around to see Edward.


	11. Endings

**I don't own the characters.**

"Edward?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, love?" he said eerily. I fought a shiver when he used my nickname, it wasn't a good shiver it was one of terror. He walked slowly even for humans to us and he cupped my cheek and I immediately pulled away at the same time Alec hissed. Edward looked hurt for a second but anger came very quickly.

"Don't touch her!" Alec screamed standing in front of me in a protective stance. Edward charged at him and the sound it made when it hit resembled that of two boulders clashing. I stood there petrified. Alec threw Edward into the opposite side of the wall, knocking down the stalactites hanging on the ceiling of the cave. Alec was by his side again in mere nanoseconds and started tearing at him. He tore off Edward's arm and threw it at me along with a silver lighter. "Start a fire!" he yelled at me. I quickly caught both things thrown at me and made my way outside I gathered an armful of kindling and lit it. I was about to throw Edwards arm in the fire when both Alec and him stumbled out of the cave and near the fire. Edward even without an arm had Alec beat and had his fangs by his neck.

"Bella put my arm down, now or I'm afraid your little boyfriend won't make it through tonight." Edward said calmly inching to the fire.

"Why?" I yelled at him. "Why are you killing Alec after _you_ left _me.__**" **_I threw his arm to the ground.

"Isn't it simple Bella, if I can't have you no one can." He lowered his teeth to Alec's neck again and my vision turned red. I was angry, who was he to leave me then decide I could never love again, and who was he to think that I wouldn't do anything about it. Edward flew into the air dropping Alec. He then flew into the fire and was screaming he couldn't move or get out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed realizing it was Alec.

"Bella, we found your power." He whispered.

"I feel weak Alec." I muttered before my knees gave out. He caught me just in time so I didn't fall to the ground. "I love you Alec." I said closing my eyes as he ran to the car.

"And I love you too Bella." He replied.


	12. epilogue

**SM owns them.**

Epilogue

I've been living in Volterra for the last 200 hundred years.

I married Alec 197 years ago and I reconciled with the Cullens. I've joined the Volturi and found out I had 4 powers. The first was being a shield, the second was telekinesis, the third was flying when I used a lot of my power, and the fourth was absorbing powers. I absorbed fertility awhile back and I gave that power to Rosalie, now we're best friends. I also have a daughter and son but they are grown and married now, and I'm a soon to be grandmother. I love my life and I know I'll live to be happily ever after.

**I'm just going to make non canon stories so tell me who you want me to pair Bella up with. Tell me in you reviews and don't say Jacob 'cause I won't do a Jacob x Bella story. **


	13. New story

I added a new story it is a Bella/ Carlisle/Emmett/Jasper/Edward! Give it a try!

Signed,

KameeraJones


End file.
